codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Guren Type-02
| last = | design = | other = }} The Guren Mk-II (紅蓮弐式, Guren Nishiki, lit. Crimson Lotus Type-02) was a prototype Knightmare Frame model designed by Indian engineer, Rakshata Chawla, manufactured by Japan, and built by the Kyoto House. It is radically different from its Britannian counterparts, and its technology is on par with most seventh generation Knightmare Frames, a fact that is a source of pride for its manufacturers. The later Gekka models were based on the Guren's technology. Unlike Britannian made Knightmare cockpits, the Guren Mk-II features an unconventional pilot seat shaped in the form of a motorbike seat, and a helm-like outgrowth surrounding its retractable head. The only existing unit is in the possession of the Order of the Black Knights and piloted by Kallen Kozuki. Design and Development The Guren Mk-II's main weapon is its silver right hand. The hand stands out from the otherwise red-painted mech, terminating in clawed fingers, and it can extend at the elbow for a surprise attack. Stored within the palm is the Radiant Wave Surger (輻射波動, Fukushahadō lit. radiation surge), a powerful microwave radiation emitter. By grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare and activating the emitter, the Guren Mk-II can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, not only rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable, but often damaging the pilot's ejection system, usually ensuring that the pilot will perish with his craft. While not designed as such, the Radiant Wave Surger can also function as a shield. It has been shown to block the lances of enemy Knightmares, bullets from Knightmare rifles, and a shell from the Lancelot's VARIS rifle. The arm is destroyed in the battle of Tokyo, but is replaced with a slimmer, three-fingered version in the second season. Aside from its Fukushahadō, the Guren Mk-II possesses a small fork knife, a machine-cannon on its left arm, and a single Slash Harken. The Guren Mk-II's speed and strength can also easily match the Lancelot's. Its lack of long-range weapons make it a close-combat model suited for a defensive position in combat, however Kallen's skill in piloting make it a formidable offensive weapon. Operational History The Guren is first seen in Guren Dances (episode) where it is delivered by the Kyoto Group to the Black Knights who quickly put it to use. It plays a key role in the Battle of Narita where it first uses it's Fukushahadō to disrupt the water table of the mountain, causing a massive mudslide that wipes out most of the Britannian forces. After single-handedly defeating Jeremiah Gottwald in his Sutherland , Kallen proceeds in the Guren to duel Cornelia in her Gloucester' '''and is about to deliver the final blow but is interupted by Suzaku in the Lancelot. The Guren and Lacelot fight for the first time and although the Guren gains the upper hand, destroying one of the Lancelot's MVS and successfully blocking all of its attacks, the battle is stopped when the Guren falls down a cliff when the ground beneath it gives way. The force of the fall ends up breaking the Fukushahadō which prompts Zero to have the Black Knights retreat. The Guren finds itself taking part in every of the Black Knights operation, becoming their "Ace". The Guren and Lancelot face off numerous times throughout the series with each battle resulting in a draw until the First Battle of Tokyo where the Lancelot has been upgraded with a Float System and is able to defeat the Guren, despite losing one of it's arms, by destroying it's Fukushahadō with the VARIS rifle. Suzaku however is interrupted from finishing Kallen and the Guren off by Lelouch's arrival in the Gawain. After being partially repaired the Guren is taken to Kamine Island by Kallen in pursuit of Suzaku and Lelouch. In the second season, it is revealed that Kallen managed to escape with the Guren and avoid capture after the failed Black Rebellion and confrontation at Kamine and both take part in the Black Knight Hotel Incident a year later, the Guren having been repaired and it's Fukushahadō being replaced with a three-clawed version. During Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush, the Guren is easily defeated and sent hurtling towards the ocean by the Lancelot Conquista's Hadron Cannon which the Radiant Wave Surger was unable to block, Kallen and the Guren are saved however by Rakshata's newly created Air Glide System which upgrades into the Guren Flight-Enabled Version. Variants Byakuen A variant of the Guren scheduled to appear in the upcoming side-story ''Code Geass: Oz the Reflection, piloted by Orpheus Zevon. It is white, unlike the red color scheme of the Guren Mk-II, and features different equipment and a single, long horn. To be precise, it is based on the Guren Mk-II's predecessor, the "Guren Mk-I", which was produced in several numbers in the Militarized Zone of India, and it has been customized for Orpheus' use. Though lacking a Radiation Wave device, it has a series of short and long range weapons integrated into its right arm, for a total of 7. It also has a device known as the "Gefjun Breaker" installed in the horn on its forehead, which is based on the technology of the Gefjun Disturber and can stop the activation of Sakuradite within a 100m circumference in exchange for massive power consumption from its Energy Filler. The 7 form of the right arm -Robot hand -Knife (one piece) -Knife (two pieces) -Scissors -Drill -Magnetic Accelrator Gun -Unkown waepon Specifications Gallery Guren Mk II - Original - Line Art.jpg|Original Arm Attachment guren 2 shiki.jpg|Guren in a fighting pose 003.jpg|Guren MK-II display monitor Guren Mk II Debut.png|The debut of the Guren MK-II def8f778-s.jpg|The Byakuen, from the upcoming sidestory Code Geass: Oz the Reflection gurrenclaw.JPG Trivia *The Guren is also the name of one of the primary mechas in the hit series Gurren Lagann. Its pilot is Kamina, a tough, strong yet kindhearted man, whose personality is similar to Kallen. The Gurren combines to form the titular mecha with the Lagann, polited by Simon, who is voiced in the english dub by Yuri Lowenthal, who voices Suzaku, who ultimately destroys Kallen's Guren toward the end of the series. The Guren's red color scheme is also similar to the color scheme of the Gurren in Gurren Lagann. Category:The Black Knights